shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Double Date
Double Date is the fourth episode of season eight of The New Girl, Cheer Revolution. The episode centers Sam & Spencer's, Howard & Zoe's and Denni & Ben's date together. The episode was released on November 17, 2011. Synopsis Sam and Spencer are having trouble clicking together! Find out what happens when Sam decides to spark things up with a double date! Plot Sam is at a restaurant with Spencer. She discusses her belief that she will eventually be crowned as something, which Spencer equates to football, irritating her. The conversation continues to disinterest her, made up of football, wrestling and their bickering in between, until Spencer leaves to the bathroom when he stains his shoes. Hector, from a nearby table, approaches Sam with advice on palliating the tension, suggesting she goes on a double date. Spencer returns and Sam announces that they would be going on a double date which is met with excitement by both parties. Sam agrees to planning it, however Spencer invites Ben and Denni to come along, while Sam invites Howard and Zoe. Neither knew of what the other did until the date rolls around on Friday night, angering Sam who dislikes Denni. While the latter agrees to stay away from Sam and Spencer during the date, there is another problem: the reservations at the restaurant were for four, not six. After a brief waiting period, they are ultimately accommodated as a group of six. Their waiter is Keith who initially refuses to serve them, seeing that Zoe is in their party. Just after Ryan makes Zoe cry for taunting her about kissing guys, Keith returns to apologize just as Howard returned from a phone call and he almost attacks Keith. Sam explains that it was Ryan who made her cry and Keith punishes him by putting extra hot sauce in his meal. The dinner portion of the date is over and the group of six go to the park. Sam directs them to the lake where there are only two paddleboats. They split the boats three and three, Sam and Spencer separated. Similar problems again occur with the horse-drawn carriage, bikes and swing set. Noticing a recurring trait in every portion of the date, Spencer declares they instead go to somebody's house, settling on Ben's. There, they decide on playing charades. Spencer and Sam argue throughout the game, provoking the group to play a trivia game of Ben's. Howard answers Warren as one of the questions, Colt's last name, prompting an awkward tension. Nevertheless, Ben assures them that they got past the kiss, as Denni didn't knowingly kiss Colt, reminding Zoe of her problems with Matteo, making her cry. In the other room, Zoe explains that she is worried Howard would think she is unfaithful. Howard assures her that he knows she's loyal. Sam realizes that she is putting too much effort into her and Spencer's relationship. The date finishes and Spencer drives Sam back home. She confesses that she does not believe they are meant to be together. Spencer initially blames himself, but Sam affirms that they are simply incompatible. They wish each other a good night and part their ways. Bonus Scene Meanwhile, at Howard's house, Kay and Kel are tasked with taking care of their baby sister, Kara. Neither are sure of what to do to make her stop crying. They grab Howard's shirt to wrap around her as a diaper, when Howard enters. Howard sings his special song to Kara and Kara falls asleep in his arms. He turns around to see that the twins too have fallen asleep. Characters Category:Episodes Category:Year 4 Category:The New Girl Category:Season 8: Cheer Revolution